heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers
Microsoft Windows PlayStation Nintendo 64 Dreamcast PlayStation 2 Gamecube }} |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |platforms=Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Windows PlayStation Nintendo 64 Dreamcast PlayStation 2 GameCube }} Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers, known as Donald Duck: Quack Attack in Europe and stylized as "Donald Duck: Goin' Qu@cKers" on the North American box art is a platform game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Disney Interactive for various consoles and Windows-based personal computers. A completely different game with the same title was released for the Game Boy Color, as well as on Game Boy Advance, the latter being given the title Donald Duck Advance.The title is a play on the phrase "Goin' Bonkers". The game's reception was mixed, with reviewers praising the music, backgrounds, and animations, but criticizing the short length and the fact that it is mostly for the younger audience. Gameplay Goin' Quackers s gameplay is very similar to that of Crash Bandicoot, and requires the player to move through various settings in 24 levels in four warp rooms. The four level themes are Ducky Mountain, Duckburg, Magica DeSpell's Manor, and Merlock's Temple. Donald Duck has to dodge various enemies and obstacles throughout the levels and defeat bosses at the end of each warp room. There are also bonus levels where Donald Duck has to outrun a bear, a truck, a dismembered hand, and a Moai statue's head, respectively. The viewpoint of the levels change from a 2D side-scrolling perspective to a 3D perspective. Re-doing the levels in order to defeat Gladstone's time in same, gives the player advantages in the game. The player has four lives that can increase by finding special items. Each live gives Donald two opportunities to be touched by the enemy, the first time is touched he becomes angry and throws berserk to the enemies, the second time, he loses a life. Donald also can get suits to move around the scenes and also some animations can be done if the player stops moving Donald (such as Donald taking photos of the place if he is dressed like a tourist). Plot Goin' Quackers begins with Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander, and Gyro Gearloose watching television reporter Daisy Duck discovering the mysterious temple of the evil magician Merlock. As she tells the story, she is kidnapped by Merlock. His arch rival Gladstone sets out to find her before Donald, who decides to use Gyro's new invention, the "Tubal Teleport System", to track down Merlock and Daisy. However, the machine doesn't have enough power to get there, and to make the machine working again, Donald must go on a journey to restore power to the machine. Along the way, he must compete with Gladstone, reverse the spells that Merlock put on Huey's toys, and defeat several bosses, including the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell. In the end, Donald is able to locate Merlock; he defeats him and rescues Daisy. The temple collapses, but Gyro is able to teleport them back to his lab, where Donald receives a kiss from Daisy for saving her. Development The PS2 and the Game Boy Color version of the game were developed in 2000 by Ubisoft Montreal in a collaboration with Disney Interactive as a homage to Carl Barks, who died the same year. The Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, PC and PS1 versions of the game are built on an optimized Rayman 2 engine. The score for Goin' Quackers was composed by Shawn K. Clement. The Nintendo 64 version is completely original from the PS2 version, those consoles being too different ; the N64 version was developed in Casablanca (Morocco) and is known as the first console video game made on the African continent. ''Donald Duck Advance'' Donald Duck Advance is a re-release of the original game for Game Boy Advance. The game was also developed and published by Disney Interactive and Ubisoft, respectively. It was released December 15, 2001 in North America; November 16, 2001 in the PAL region; and December 21, 2001 in Japan. The game received an ESRB rating of E for Everyone and an ELSPA rating of ages 3 and up. Version differences N64/PC/Dreamcast version *The soundtrack is Daniel Masson's version. *The PC/Dreamcast versions are nearly identical to the N64 version though with improved graphics and sound, also both have FMV cutscenes which N64 lacks. *The only real difference between N64, PC and Dreamcast versions is that the patterns of the last boss are slightly different from the N64. *The Dreamcast version lacks of invincibility music when Donald picks up those milkshakes. *The three versions were lacking in special moves. PS1 version *A completely different soundtrack unlike N64/PC/Dreamcast versions compound now by Shawn K. Clement; though has fewer songs in total, emphasizing that music sometimes becomes a bit out of context compared to what's going on in the game itself. *Whereas in the N64/PC/Dreamcast versions the stages are split between either 3D or 2D, the PS1 version combine them often in the same level. *This version has differences in levels and bosses unlike others versions. *Unlike other versions, this game suffers animations and it is inferior to the others. *This version lacks in special moves. *The maximum percentage in this version is 112% which obtains collected all toys and beat a Time Trial on every levels. PS2/GameCube version *Uses the PS1 soundtrack. These versions lacks Gyro Labs and World themes. *Similar to PS1 version, the stages alternate between 3D and 2D. *Unlike other home console versions, now each chase level has to the Hand as "boss", except for Magica's Manor which doesn't have a chase level. *These versions lacks one level both in Duckburg and Magica’s Manor worlds. *They also had differences in levels and bosses unlike N64/PC/Dreamcast and PS1 version. *In these versions, the stages (except boss battles) have a certain time to complete them. *These versions are the unique that have special moves, that are 14. *The Chase Theme (Magica’s Manor), only plays in GameCube version during the credits, unlike PS2 and PS1 versions that are unused. *Even the PS2 and GameCube version are pretty much the same version. They are a few different things between these two. The levels have a little different in GC version like some platforms are completely gone, making this version a little harder to beat. On the other hand, some text font was changed and the Donald icon in life counter was smaller in GC version. Reception (N64) 70.29% (DC) 70.20% (GBA) 68.33% (PS2) 65.48% (PC) 62% (GC) 55.58% | MC = (PS2) 73/100 (DC) 71/100 (PS) 65/100 (N64) 65/100 (GC) 61/100 | Allgame = (PS2) (GBA) | EGM = (GBC) 8 out of 10 6.5 out of 10 (DC) 5.5 out of 10 | Fam = 30 out of 40 | GI = 7.5 out of 10 (PS & GC) 7 out of 10 | GSpot = (GC) 6.2 out of 10 (PS2) 6 out of 10 5.9 out of 10 (DC) 5.5 out of 10 | GSpy = 68% | GameZone = (PC) 9 out of 10 (GC) 6.2 out of 10 | IGN = (GBC) 8 out of 10 (DC) 7.2 out of 10 7 out of 10 (GBA) 6.5 out of 10 (N64) 6.4 out of 10 (GC) 5.2 out of 10 | NP = (N64) (GBA) (GC) | OPM = (PS2) (PS) }} Goin' Quackers has received mixed to positive reviews. Jon Thompson of Allgame reviewed the PlayStation 2 version and commented that although "it's an easy, competent game, it won't bother you while you're playing it because everything is so darned fun." Gerald Villoria of GameSpot praised the Nintendo GameCube version's music, saying it was of solid quality with "uplifting" and "upbeat" melodies, but he criticized the game's short length. IGN's Craig Harris lauded the Game Boy Color version's graphics, citing "stunning" character motions and "beautiful" backgrounds, although he also was dissatisfied with the length of the game. Villoria also reviewed the Dreamcast version; he felt the CG sequences were "great", and that the character animations were "fluid" and "seamless". He also commented that the level designs were much more interesting than in the PlayStation and Nintendo 64 versions. Although Villoria thought the Dreamcast and PlayStation versions were very similar, he felt the Dreamcast version suffered in terms of gameplay since it did not feature special moves. Cory D. Lewis of IGN reviewed the Nintendo 64 version, commenting that the game is better suited for younger players and will bore older gamers. He also stated that despite the Nintendo 64 version reusing the optimized Rayman 2 engine, the visuals in Goin' Quackers could not compare to the same level of quality the engine provided a year ago. Moreover, he praised the "bright-colored" cartoon objects and animations. The PlayStation version was reviewed by Adam Cleveland on IGN, who found the game to be "a lot of fun". He commented that the bosses were creative and fun, but that they were extremely simple and provided little challenge. He summed up the review by stating "Although it may be on the quick and easy side, it's got all the right stuff." See also *List of Disney video games References External links * Category:2000 video games Category:Donald Duck video games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games developed in Italy Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo 64 platform games Category:3D platform games